It Smells Like Rain
by luvUnionJack202012
Summary: When Ryoma encounters a life-changing situation, he'll find inspiration in the strangest person. ::thegrandprincessofdarkness Birthday fic!::
1. A Story Begins

**A/N: **Hello all! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, but there will only be maybe 4 chapters at the most. I was planning on writing a one-shot, but I can't. Hope you like it! I hope you all continue reading. Reviews are optional, and I'll accept anything from comments and flames to constructive criticism. I added a lot more to it and I hope you enjoy it. I've also decided that it is going to be a RyoSaku + OC fic. There might not be a lot of RyoSaku, but there is going to be a chapter specifically for them! This is mostly about Ryoma and a girl named Clarisse Fukuda anyways. Oh! But their relationship isn't romantic. It's purely a friendship. Enjoy and Review! Your opinions help me to continue writing :o)

This story is written as a birthday present to **thegrandprincessofdarkness.** Sorry it's so late! i kept changing my mind about it, I decided to stick to this plot.

**Summary:**When Ryoma encounters a life-changing situation, he'll find inspiration in the strangest person. ::thegrandprincessofdarkness Birthday fic!::

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of Prince of Tennis. I just own the plot of this story. :o)

* * *

**_1. A Story Begins_**

* * *

Perseverance  
_by: Hana Ryuzaki Echizen_

My father always tells me that we are shaped as much by our failures as we are by our successes....

* * *

"Mommy, I don't know how to finish my essay. Daddy always says this, but he never makes any sense. How can failing be a good thing?"

"Take a seat, Hana. I need to tell you a story of a young man who failed a big thing."

"Okie dokie."

"You see, when this young man had just entered college, he was involved in a car accident. An ambulance was called and he was immediately transported to the hospital...

* * *

The sky was grey with clouds as lightning danced across the heavens. In the distance thunder played the drums of war as tears streaked towards the earth. Time seemed to have stopped as an ambulance sped through the streets of Tokyo. News reporters followed the ambulance in a haste as worried fans filled the streets. The story of the century was about to give birth.

Meanwhile, in the emergency room doctors and nurses hovered over their patient. Family and friends waited outside anticipating the news.

"Thank you for waiting patiently. Your son is gonna live." At this, everyone's breathing evened out and tears of joy were shed as hugs were shared.

"There's more I'm afraid. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your son... he's paralyzed from the waist down and I don't think that there's much that we can do for him. A wheelchair is going to..."

The doctor was immediately quiet as the young man's father slammed his fists against the chair.

"What kind of a doctor are you if you can't heal your patient, huh?! How the hell do you expect him to play tennis or live his life?! Your acting like it's taking a lot to tell me that my son will never walk again, but how do you think it feels to be on the receiving end?! What a bunch of lazy ass doctors..." His wife hushed him down as he began to tear.

"Doctor, is there anything that you can do?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Echizen, but your son's condition is a permanent state, but there's this clinic in Rochford, England. It houses the disabled and helps them to grow accustomed to their disabilities and use them to their advantage. They house and school everyone from the blind to the crippled. It really is a good school and would really help your son, but the tuition is relatively high."

"Look here, _doc_. I will not see my son off to some school in isolation! If you and your staff _actually_ did their job in..."

"Thank you doctor. My husband and I will gladly send him."

"N-Nani?!?"

"Alright, I'll call and tell them your son is to be expected."

As the doctor left, Nanjiro turned to his wife with a look of horror upon his face. He understood that his wife had the intention to help Ryoma, but England is just too far away. Nanjiro slumped in his chair - panic stricken. Thought after thought whizzed through his head.

"Rinko, are you really sure that you wanna send Ryoma to _that _place? The boy's gone to tournaments across the globe, but never had he been disabled! He might need us."

"Nanjiro, I know how you feel. Do you really think that I want to see my son in a wheelchair, unable to play tennis? No, but he needs to be able to take care of himself or he'll lose his sanity. Ryoma's always been one to do things on his own. If we keep trying to help him, babying him, he'll never see us or anyone else in the same light for that matter. I think this school is the best possible choice for him and if he needs us, then there's nothing stopping us from going too."

"I never win an argument with you, do I?"

"Nope! And you never will." She added with a smirk.

"Fine..."

* * *

And so this boy began his journey to recovery. However, he didn't know what sort of obstacles and people awaited him." As Sakuno took a deep breath, she heard muffled sobs coming from the young girl beside her. "Hana? Are you alright?"

"Mommy! That's soo sad! What happens to him? Does he have fun at the school? Does he make friends? Does he ever learn to do stuff himself?"

"Hana, would you like me to continue with the story?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh, please."

"Alright. The boy was soon able to leave the hospital and go home. However, with fame comes the press. They managed to take half a step outside before they were bombarded by reporters and fans. They kept asking him what happened. Not one asked him how he felt; they just wanted a cover story. The family shoved through the crowd, all the while wheeling the boy to the car. Once they got home, they all went to sleep after an event-filled day. The next morning, the mother and father began packing the boy's luggage, but the boy had a different idea...

* * *

"I'm not going."

"Ryoma, please stop being so difficult. This school will help you."

"I never asked for anyone's help!"

"Listen here, boy. Your mom and I gave these people a lot of money so you can do your best in recovery and here you are - nineteen years old and acting like a spoiled brat. You're going whether you like it or not." Nanjiro and Rinko both left the room, leaving a sulky Ryoma to his thoughts.

"Hn."

A couple hours had passed since the father-and-son argument and the Echizen household was relatively quiet until the ringing of a bell could be heard - loud and clear. Rinko had decided to give Ryoma a small bell that he could ring if he needed something instead of straining himself by yelling. Unfortunately for Rinko, the bell was currently being held by a sadistic, crippled boy.

"Yes Ryoma?'

"I want some water."

"Ok, just give me a moment."

"Hn."

Rinko had made it halfway down the stairs before she heard the loud ringing coming from her son's bedroom. "I'm coming!"

"I changed my mind. I don't want water. I want grape Ponta."

"Ok."

Again, Rinko descended the stairs. It was at the moment that she was about to reach the first floor that she heard the insane ringing. Rushing up the stairs, she entered her son's room and looked at him with disdain.

"What now Ryoma?"

"Make sure that you pour the Ponta in a glass."

"I was going to do that anyway." This time Rinko slowly went down the steps in case her son decided to act like the Queen of Sheba. After a couple minutes, Rinko had made the long journey down and hesitantly entered the kitchen. She hadn't heard the calling chime so moved a bit quicker. Successfully completing her task, Rinko marched up again to Ryoma to hand him the bubbly beverage.

"Where's my ice?"

"You didn't ask for any."

"Well I want some. Go get it."

Rinko was furious. Her son had some nerve to order her around like that. Well she had enough of it. She didn't mind him being cocky in high school tennis, but arrogance is something she won't tolerate. She handed him the glass and walked out. Wrong move. The house erupted in a loud noise of chimes, rings, and dings. She didn't care. He was sulking over the fact that he had to go to that school, so this was his retaliation. Well if he wanted a war, he would get one hell of a war.

First she called a specialist, Sadaharu Inui. Rinko had remembered all the times Ryoma would come home clutching his stomach. When she asked what happened, he simply muttered 'Inui-sempai.' She didn't think too much of it at first. She just thought he got hit in the stomach with a tennis ball. However, as the years passed and Ryoma found his hormones, he began to bring home a petite looking Sakuno Ryuzaki. One day, Sakuno was waiting with Rinko, when Sakuno mentioned a certain 'Inui-sempai.' Curious, Rinko pursued the topic and found out that 'Inui-sempai' was dangerous when it came to mixtures. Back then, her motherly instincts kicked in and she confronted the young tennis player.

However, now she had a favor. In a few moments, Inui was in the kitchen mixing things and mumbling things to himself. He kicked her out of the kitchen and would sometimes mention percentages. Well as long as he fulfilled her request, she wasn't complaining. Rinko was about to doze off when Inui appeared holding a purple drink with three ice cubes in it.

"Here you are Mrs. Echizen. I call it Ponta Plus Version X."

"Thank you Inui."

"Well I need to get going, I promised I'd train with Kaido tonight. And he'll throw a hissy fit if I'm late."

"Ok. Well thanks again! Bye now!"

Rinko smiled at the closing door and turned her attention to the stairs. The bell continued ringing. Honestly, that boy was beginning to awaken her dangerous side. As she reached her destination, she silently prayed to the heavens that the drink would not kill her son.

"Sorry I kept you long dear. I was a tad frustrated, but here's your drink and ice."

"Whatever." Ryoma grabbed the drink and quickly drank it. He was getting tired from ringing the bell so much. The drink felt cool against his hot throat, but he tasted a funny aftertaste. Suddenly he felt the fatigue hit him ten-fold. He closed his eyes for a little and when he woke up he was - not in his house. He was on a plane? A plane? To where? And then it hit him. He was on a plane to hell!


	2. The Keychain

**_2. The Keychain_**

* * *

...and so the young man began his journey to the recovery center." Sakuno concluded. When she looked down to meet the gaze of her daughter, she was a little startled by her reaction. Little Hana had her face scrunched up as her brows became furrowed, and her arms were folded against her chest.

"Mommy! That boy is a meanie! His mama and daddy were only trying to help him and he was being a real brat! If Daddy met him, daddy would tell the boy to stop complaining! Hmph!"

The older woman couldn't help but to chuckle at her daughter's response.

"Calm down, Hana. It's just a story remember? Besides, how do you know that your father would tell the boy to stop complaining?"

"Because! Daddy is Daddy! Whenever I fall and hurt my tushy, Daddy tells me to get up and keep going. And when I start to cry, he tells me that I shouldn't waste my tears on stuff like that when there are other things that need my tears more. That's why Daddy would tell the boy to stop complaining!"

"Ah, I see now."

"Mommy! Stop babbling and continue the story already!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get into a huff and puff."

"I was not!"

"Anyways, the young man was on his way to The Court of Healing, the recovery center where he'd learn to turn his disability into an adaptation. Even though this boy was going to a top notch recovery center, he was still in a sullen mood. However, things began to get worse for the boy once he arrived in Rochford...

* * *

As Ryoma wheeled out of the plane, he realized that he was definitely not in Tokyo anymore. Tokyo was a city full of flashy signs, bustling people, and the latest technology. This place - wherever he was - had no flashy signs or crowds of people. Instead, it had old, musty shops lined down the street, smiling people at the market, and lots of green grass and trees.

Where was he again? Rumson, Roden, Rocket... It began with an 'r' as he recalled. Oh whatever! He wouldn't be here that long anyways.

As Ryoma was having a mental fit, he failed to notice an elderly man waving at him.

"'Ello, lad! Over 'ere!" The old man called.

Ryoma, who was finding reasons why he should detest this place, finally noticed the old man shouting at him. _What's with the funny accent?_Nevertheless, Ryoma figured this man could at least tell him where he was.

"Well m'boy! It took a lotta effort, but I finally gots you to come over 'ere."

"Hn."

"Not much of a speaker I see. Well, no worries, eh. Oh! Silly me, are you Ryoma Echizen by any chance?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a relief! They said that you'd be here, but being old I'm slowly starting to lose my sight."

"Hn."

"Yes, well let's stop a dilly dallying and get you to where you need to be, eh? I'm Ernest by the way. Ernest Weatherly's the name!"

"Hi."

"So you are going to The Court of Healing, eh? That's a mighty fine place if I may be so bold as to tell ya. M'son went there years ago and came out all bright and sparkly, just like new. By the looks of you, I'd say you were going there for that ole leg of yours."

"Hn."

As Ernest started the engine to his ancient beauty, he couldn't help but to smile at the boy in the backseat. That young man in the back of his car reminded him so much of his little Johnny. They shared the same penetrating stare and blank expression, but underneath their masks lay confusion, pain, and sorrow.

Ernest's bright expression, slowly dulled as he recalled his late son. John used to be fierce in polo, but he obtained a concussion in one of his matches. Ernest and his wife scraped their money together in hopes of sending their son to The Court of Healing. In the end, they barely had enough money and John was sent to their care at once.

In a few weeks time, John Weatherly was released. He continued to play polo for the next six years until the spring. John Weatherly passed on in the spring of his graduation from college. It turned out that the one small concussion he had from that one particular game affected his entire body. Eventually the strain built up, sending him into a sever coma.

Ernest had to watch his only son grow up and die before he raised a family, playing the one thing he loved the most. As he grew old and weary Ernest promised himself that he wouldn't let another child come to harms way due to a sport's injury. Not again.

"So tell me boy, what brings you to Rochford?"

"Rehab."

"Well of course that! But I mean why are you going into rehabilitation."

"I'm paralyzed."

The breaks suddenly went as Ernest looked back in panic towards the boy.

"P-paralyzed?"

"Yeah."

"Can they fix it?"

"I don't think so. They want to teach me how to use a wheelchair."

"So that's why I had to carry you into the car. It wasn't just your leg?"

"No."

"Ah." And he continued driving in silence, occasionally throwing the young lad a couple glances. Ernest had failed. How was he to save this boy now? His son passed and later so did his wife. He currently resided in the rehabilitation facility, always helping out here and there.

"Well we're here, lad."

"Hn."

"Wait, m'boy. Before you go in and settle down and all, I'd like for you to have something of mine."

Ernest dug through his pockets, finally feeling a small solid object.

"Here you are."

Ryoma looked down to it and blinked. It was a horse keychain?

"Uh..."

"It was my son's. He used to play polo."

"Ah. Arigatou."

"Ari- what?"

"Thanks."

"Oh! Heh! You are quite welcome laddie. Now let's get you out of this rusty hunk-a-junk."

* * *

...Why did the young man accept the keychain? He had no idea. But he knew that Mr. Weatherly wouldn't keep an old horse keychain for nothing. It obviously meant something to the elderly man and if it meant something to him, then the boy wasn't going to throw it away. Little did he know, that Mr. Weatherly would soon become a long-time friend."

"Mommy! That's so sad! Poor Johnny!" Hana briskly wiped her tears as she hugged her mother.

"Shh, it's ok Hana. It's just a story remember?"

"I know, but still!"

"Ne, Hana? What did your father say about crying?"

"He said to be br-brave."

"Exactly."

"O-ok. Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"When are you going to tell the story some more?!" Hana said as she jumped excitedly.

_Oh, woe is me..._

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Everyone! I've been on a roll with putting up new chapters hehe. I hope you guys are enjoying them! I don't really have a lot to say other than the next chapter is going to be a lot longer and that you guys have three chapters left to go! The fourth chapter will be all RyoSaku!!! Keep reading and don't forget to 'Story Alert' it if you haven't already!

Also, a special thanks to my reviewers! You guys keep me on my toes. Whenever I feel many people would like me to continue I know I need to post a new chapter.

**1. thegrandprincessofdarkness - **Your birthday fic is slowly getting there! Please forgive my laziness! But you will have the completed story soon enough! You also make your appearance in the next chapter!!! :o)

**2. strong enough - **Thank you for reviewing Snookums!!! Now you get to do this one too!!! :P

**3. -fUjI-lAwLiEt- - **Thanks so much for your review! You totally pushed me to update this one! So I hope you like this chapter as well! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone!

Here's a notice...again! I'm going to be deleting this story for the last time, but I am going to rewrite it. This time, instead of posting one chapter at a time you will get 3-5. I take forever uploading due to laziness and procrastination. However, a friend told me if I take my tame writing each chapter, then I can upload them together as a little packet.

I'm really sorry for doing this again, and many of you can stop reading it. It would be totally understandable! However, for those that wish to continue reading, I recommend that you add me onto your author alerts' list. When you see that the story you wanted to continue reading is posted up, feel free to take me off of that list if you wish.

As a little thank you for supporting me through my stupidity, if any of you would like to be featured in the story, please tell me soon. I'll take about 5-10 people depending on the story. Some of you may appear in earlier chapter, whereas some may appear later.

Again, thanks so much! And I eagerly await your opinions and criticism!

~ luvUnionJack20 :o)


End file.
